Tears
by klaine-supermegafoxyawesomehot
Summary: Kurt is severely depressed over what happened with Karovsky. Blaine, refuses to leave his side.


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories lately! Finally got my iPod fixed! I don't have a laptop so it's my center of operations! Oh yeah! And I remembered I have a Twitter! I'm starkidgleek312 if you follow me, tweet me and say you got me from fanfiction, and I will know to tweet stuff about my stories!**

**Love you all!**

* * *

><p>Kurt should be happy. He was at Dalton, with Blaine. He had what he had only been dreaming of for the past months. Then why wasn't he? One word, Karovsky. It's not that Kurt couldn't forgive him. In fact, he already had. The only thing still haunting him was the instilled fear. So here he sat, hugging his knees, all alone in his dorm.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine was worried. Kurt hadn't said one word to him in a week. Clearly, he just wanted to be left alone. But Blaine refused to leave his side. For the past week, Blaine had been in Kurt's room, doing his homework, reading, or listing to music. Anything to keep his mind off his frazzled best friend. Though, when he ran out of things to do, he would sit beside Kurt, coaxing him into his arms. There was nothing better than having the boy he loved in his arms, even if that boy didn't know yet.<p>

Kurt was currently tangled in Blaine's arms, his head on his chest. He could hear the steady beat of his heart, along with his labored breathing. Blaine was fighting back tears. Kurt swore he felt his heart break, witch in turn broke the dam holding back his tears. Choking on emotion, Kurt was barely aware that he had ruined Blaine's shirt. But he was hyper aware of when Blaine started to cry. Sitting up, still bawling, Kurt wiped away Blaine's tears and shook his head. As if saying,

_"That is to much for me to take."_

* * *

><p>Blaine felt the first tears fall from his own eyes as his love sobbed his eyes out in his lap. Blaine hadn't even made a noise, but Kurt knew he had started to cry. Kurt sat up and wiped his tears away and shook his head. Blaine got the underlying message, and was overcome with emotion. He pulled a still crying Kurt in for a hug, and placed a kiss on his forehead, to send his own message.<p>

_"You will get over this, and I will not leave until, or even after you do."_

He knew Kurt got the meaning when he lifted his head and kissed Blaine on the lips.

* * *

><p>Within all the pain and foreboding, Blaine was still Kurt's sunshine. When Kurt was alone, which was almost never now, he felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest. But when Blaine walked in the door, everything was almost okay again.<br>Blaine knew when Kurt started to feel better, because he said his first words after three weeks. It was a surprise, Blaine almost fell out of his chair. Ever since Kurt had kissed him, they had been kissing regularly. Blaine never initiated, he didn't want to disrupt Kurt at the wrong time, so he let Kurt do it, and he wasn't arguing.

* * *

><p>Blaine had walked into Kurt's dorm like normal, Kurt had gotten up to give him a kiss, and went back to his bed. Blaine looked at him for a while, trying to search for some form of emotion in those beautiful blue eyes. After a few moments, Blaine gave up momentarily and started on his homework. Engrossed in a particularly hard trig equation, he almost missed it when Kurt whispered,<p>

"I love you..."

Blaine's pencil stopped immediately. He turned his head slowly towards Kurt,

"Really?" He should have expected no answer, one step at a time. Blaine abandoned his homework and sat next to Kurt, coaxing him into a embrace, "For what it's worth, I love you to." The slightest hint of a smile tilted up the corners of Kurt's mouth as he kissed Blaine, but Blaine was to engrossed in Kurt to notice.

* * *

><p>Kurt had to admit, kissing Blaine made him feel whole again. Even though they hadn't talked about it, or anything really, Kurt was sure they were dating officially. Or, he hoped they were. He hoped and wished with all his heart. Pondering this idea turned out to be driving Kurt mad. So, to preserve what sanity he had left, Kurt decided to write Blaine a note and leave it on his desk. He meant his own desk, Kurt's desk. Blaine only left his room to eat and sleep anyways.<br>Blaine walked into Kurt's room and the normal routine ensued. There was a paper on Kurt's desk, with his name in bold black sharpie, and little red hearts around it. Sitting down in the chair, he noticed a important detail, the paper was all crumpled. As if it had been balled up and thrown away multiple times. Just by that fact, he knew whatever the note said was serious. Gingerly opening the note, he smoothed it out and began to read,  
>"<em>Dearest Blaine,<em>_  
><em>_I am writing to inquire about our relationship status."_

Blaine had to laugh, Kurt making a hurtful face, "You sound so formal!" Blaine said, to explain his laughter.

_"I know what I want it to be. Though, I'm not sure about your intentions with myself. Is just a way to help me feel better. Do I even mean anything to you more than a friend? I'm not sure I want to talk, or to tell you why i don't want to. But it would put my mind at ease to know your feelings. Here's hoping you love me as much as I love you._

_Love,__  
><em>_Kurt"_

* * *

><p>Blaine stared open mouthed as he reread the note, three times. Blaine stood up abruptly, turned on his heels, and promptly attacked Kurt.<p>

Kurt knew when Blaine had finished his note. He sat up stiffly, and started to reread it. Kurt released the quietest of sighs.

"_Oh well, there goes my only friend. I guess I will be able to survive without him...Who am I kidding, without Blaine I'm nothing."_

Kurt tortured himself with the thought of losing Blaine. It was the kind of hurt thats unfathomable. When Blaine stood up, Kurt lifted his head to take in the one he loved so much, possibly leave forever. But was surprised when Blaine pounced on him and kissed him furiously. Putting everything he would have said into the passion of the kiss. Kurt willingly responded, drinking Blaine in. Kurt took a chance and broke apart the kiss,

"Are you sure you want me?" Kurt said. Blaine gasped, quickly regaining his composure,

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were trying to scare me off." Kurt smiled, actually smiled!

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say its working." Blaine looked directly into his eyes,

"Never."


End file.
